


Like a Virgin

by MistressChoc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Sherlock, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressChoc/pseuds/MistressChoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something different in the way John was kissing Sherlock, something he cannot put his finger on. But Sherlock soon finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I have posted and I have no Beta so please forgive any errors I may make.

There they were on Sherlock's bed like a million times, before but this time was different Sherlock could feel it John kissed him in a different way to what he was use to. But Sherlock did not seem to mind at all in fact he returned with a hint viridity. They snogged for a good half hour their tongues wrestling in their own power play moaning slightly. Then John did something Sherlock did not expect. his hand traveled down to his crotch and brushed over it lightly, this was strange and unknown to Sherlock, who had never done anything more than kiss someone before. And it was only when John lightly palmed at it did Sherlock squeak and pull away. 

"I'm sorry," John pulled his hand away letting him go completely.

Sherlock blushed bitting his lip. So that was why John's kissing seemed different tonight, he wanted sex.  
"It's fine," Sherlock mumbled licking his lips he could still taste John on then.

"It's just...I...have never..." Sherlock grew redder from embarrassment and looked at the pillow. 

"I know, you haven't had sex before," John cupped Sherlock's cheek making him look at him. "And I am not going to force yo-"  
"I'm ready," Sherlock interrupted before John could finish what he was saying.

"A-are you sure?" John asked looking hopeful at his lover. In response to his question Sherlock pulled John into a passionate kiss pulling him as close as he could to him. John rolled his hips into Sherlock's and they both moaned. Sherlock was starting to enjoy the feeling and mimicked the motion grinning at John's reactions. This time it was John who pulled away panting.

"Okay, I know you want to take this further but...I'm going to give you only a taste of what it will be like if you'll let me. Then you can decide if you want more," John explained his face was red and his eyes wide with desire. Sherlock nodded and laid down completely at John's mercy. Slowly John kissed Sherlock on the lips before trailing his kisses down his jaw line and then to his neck where he nipped and licked and sucked at the skin carefully. Sherlock Gasped and moaned at the sensations as felt something stirring into life below a sensation he had never experienced before. Sure he had woke up with an erection but never had he felt one grow while he was awake.

Slowly John began to undo his button up shirt kissing at every inch of bare chest that was revealed Sherlock felt all his skin heat up as John travelled downwards before he slide his hands back up and slid his shirt off completely.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked his hands on Sherlock's waist he wanted to give him every opportunity to back out if he still wasn't sure. But this was what Sherlock wanted and his mind was made up. 

"John if I wasn't sure I would not have said I was ready," Sherlock said rolling his eyes, but on the inside he trembled and was slightly unsure of this, but of course he was not going to tell John that.

Still wanting to take it slow John let his fingers go to his trousers and unbuckled them. Watching the entire time Sherlock felt as though his hot skin might catch on fire as he lifted his hips to aid in the removal of the trousers. Slowly John removed them slowly down his thighs until they too join Sherlock's shirt on the ground next to the bed. Now Sherlock was only wearing his white bee pants and John looked up at Sherlock questioningly. 

"I like bees," was all he could manage to say before john had his mouth on the bulge that had grown there.  
First he traced the outline of Sherlock's cock before he continued to mouth at it.

"Oh wow John that...That's starting to feel good,"; Sherlock mouthed as he watched his lover work on him through his pants. But that was short lived, as soon they too were removed releasing his now throbbing erection. John licked his lips as but for he kissed up Sherlock's cock exciting a moan from its owner. Continuing up it's shaft until he reached the head where it was dripping pre-cum. Using his tongue he swirled the pre-cum around the head. He kissed the prick of the dick he was worshiping and looked up at Sherlock who was fascinated by how John was doing that and had not stopped analyzing and committing this to memory. Without warning John began to take his length into his mouth agonizingly slow encouraged by the gasps and moans and other noises Sherlock was making as he took him right to the hilt. John could feel Sherlock's muscles contracting. Of course he had not expected Sherlock to last long on his first go, but he had intended to make it last longer.

By now Sherlock was saying his name in a chant as John sucked at his member in long strokes slowly before his pace quickened and his tongue did something that made his eyes roll into the back of his head. Sherlock had never felt like this before his thoughts was incoherent as too were his words as the chant turned into loud moans and gasps.  
"John!" Sherlock cried as he bucked up into John's mouth as thick streams of seed was forced down his throat. John swallowed every drop not letting any of it go to waste. As he licks his lips and releasing Sherlock's now softening cock, Jon smiled up at his lover who was staring at the ceiling panting.  
"I..I can't believe I have waited this long to try this," Sherlock breathed.

John crawled up to rest on Sherlock's chest, his own erection very prominent. With eyebrows raised Sherlock looked down that him.  
"Your turn," Sherlock smirked he could not wait for him to try that on John and undo him like he had just been.


End file.
